Sexy and I know it
by Srita. Inutilidad
Summary: Desde ese día el joven heredero le había hecho prometer al mayor de los Mayordomos que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaría que Juliet Mayordomo lo recogiera del internado de nuevo.


**Artemis Fowl,** **NO** _me pertenece, le pertenece al Irlandes **Eion Colfer.**Por que si fuera mio, seguro que arruinaria la saga completa con exagerado Romance ArtemisxHolly xDD_

_**Cancion:** **La ya tan conocida "Sexy and I Know It" xD**_

_**Advertencia: Orio Fowl, Incoherencias(?),faltas de ortografia y tal vez un ligero -o extremo- Occ ...perdon! **_**-_-U**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy and Know it<strong>

Artemis Fowl lo que menos hacia en ese momento era quejarse, que quede claro, por que un intelecto increíblemente superior como el suyo no tenia la necesidad de quejarse, o al menos de eso se convencía.

-_I'm sexy and i know it_.- canto animadamente Juliet Mayordomo siguiendo el ritmo de la pegajosa canción que daban en la radio.

-Juliet.-llamo el chico irlandés por decimo quinta vez, cansado de ser ignorado por la rubia.

La Mayordomo lo observo por el espejo retrovisor de la limosina, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios carmín, y es que no todos los días observas a un Artemis Fowl II tan...¿Fastidiado?.Juliet no encontraba la palabra correcta para describir la expresión de Fowl en ese momento, pero como lo disfrutaba.

-_Show it, show it.- _y para disfrutarlo mas, subió el volumen de la radio exageradamente a decibeles poco recomendables.

El heredero de la fortuna Fowl estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ¡No solo era ignorado por una adolescente! ¡Si no que además esa misma adolescente disfrutaba de su tortura!. Maldecía una y otra vez que Mayordomo no hubiera podido ir por el al Internado. Y para colmo, ese día el destino parecía burlarse de su situación, pues un horrible tráfico se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

-Perdón Artemis, parece que estaremos un buen rato aquí.- Una risilla no puedo evitar escaparse de la boca de Mayordomo ante aquella disculpa tan falsa.

Artemis se limito a mantener la calma, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa, al verse así mismo moviendo el pie ante esa horrible -pegajosa- canción. ¡Ninguna ex-mente criminal que se respete movería su pie al ritmo de esa ridícula canción!¡Era imperdonable!

-Juliet...por...fa...-Artemis fue perdiendo la voz rápidamente, un miedo incontrolable alerto a toda su mente.

-¡Oh Por favor! ¡El no!.-Demasiado tarde, su cuerpo en ese segundo fue ocupado por _Orión Fowl._

_-¡I'm Sexy and I know it!-_Grito energéticamente _Orión_ con un ingles casi forzado. Estaba claro, ese no era día para Artemis Fowl II.

-¿Que?.-Juliet quien hasta esos minutos había permanecido tarareando la canción, volteo su rostro sorprendida a los asientos traseros descubriendo a un _"Artemis Fowl"_ cantando incluso mas animada que ella, la misma canción que estaba por sacarlo de quicio.

-No estaba...¡Lo saco que quicio! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!.- Juliet susurro una grosería, se había sobre limitado con su bromita; ¡Mayordomo la mataría por volver loco a su protegido!

-¿Artemis?.-pregunto nerviosa la rubia, pero no respondió seguía cantando como loco. Así que se decidido por lo sano: **Apagar la maldita radio.**

Cuando procedió con la operación, _"Artemis"_ la miro alterado

-¡Bella princesa!, ¡¿Que ha hecho?¡por favor no calle a esa caja mágica!- Dijo con clara alteración Orión, al no tener mas de esa maravillosa caja y su música, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para tomar la mano de Juliet.

La rubia se sonrojo de la vergüenza, un claxon de un vehículo detrás de ellos sonaba desesperadamente, exigiéndole que avanzara por que ya había paso. Juliet se altero, así que por el bien _Artemis_ lo golpeo en la cabeza, no tan fuerte para matarlo a el y a sus neuronas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente para salir del trafico.

Al llegar a la mansión Fowl, la euroasiática llevo al inconsciente Fowl a su recamara, por suerte ningún miembro de la familia se encontraba.

Una hora después, Artemis despertó con un evidente dolor de cabeza. Solo recordaba la estúpida canción y su pie moviéndose al ritmo. Un escalofrió le subió por su espalda.

Desde ese día el joven heredero le había hecho prometer al mayor de los Mayordomos que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaría que Juliet Mayordomo lo recogiera del internado de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Fin xDD<p>

Se que seguramente esto es lo mas ridiculo que han escrito sobre Artemis Fowl -Y si no es asi, diganme quien lo ha hecho para que le reclame(?)- ok no xDjaja. Trate de no salirme de las personalidades de los personajes ;O; pero creo que no lo consegui del todo. Y pues al final de cuentas me gusto como quedo este One-shot *u*, Adoro a Artemis Fowl y desde hace tiempo queria escribir algo sobre el, pero no se me daba, asi que agradesco -y ustedes seguro maldicen(?)- a la cancion de "Sexy and I know It" por inspirarme para escribir esta historia xD.

Gracias por leer nwn

¿Reviews? adios :)


End file.
